blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The 100 Egg Challenge
is the 17th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description It’s time for the 100 Egg Challenge, where the first truck to find 100 eggs gets a chocolate trophy. Blaze and Crusher race each other to see who can find that many eggs first. Elsewhere, Pickle is smelling the flowers and Crusher ends up smelling those that are disgusting. Synopsis Bump Bumperman begins by announcing today is an event where two trucks have to race around Axle City and find hiding eggs. To win, they need to find 100 eggs; it's the 100 Egg Challenge. Blaze and Crusher are announced as the challenge's competitors. While Blaze is sure he and AJ will win if they work together, Crusher is ever determined he will be the winner. When he wonders what the prize will be, Bump announces it as a delicious trophy known as the chocolate trophy, which Crusher desperately wants. The race begins, and soon Blaze and Crusher start hunting for eggs as Blaze On is heard. After finding some, AJ uses a calculator to add up the amounts found, which come to 20 total. Blaze then spots a toy factory nearby which they can search for eggs in. Blaze finds all the hidden eggs with help from the viewers, and AJ adds them up with the calculator to bring their total to 44. Meanwhile, Crusher is hunting for eggs when he encounters Pickle dressed as a flower. Pickle says it's spring when all the flowers bloom, and they smell so nice. When he sniffs some flowers, he points out they smell like various foods, which Crusher finds interesting, but when he shoves Pickle away to smell a flower himself, he finds it smells like stinky cheese, which disgusts him. Blaze comes to a construction site, where he finds a pile of eggs in a box that accidentally get scooped up by cranes. When Blaze pursues one of them, it begins sounding an alarm, meaning it will drop the eggs any minute, and if the eggs hit the ground, they'll break. So Blaze decides to catch them with something soft. Blaze finds a soft thing with help from the viewers and catches the eggs just in time. He does the same with the other two sets, and when AJ calculates, their total has come to 70, only a few away from 100. Blaze and AJ continue finding more eggs as the Addition song is heard. Crusher encounters Pickle again, still smelling food scented flowers. When Crusher smells one, it smells like a banana peel to his shock, and he reverses right into Blaze, who learned he found as much eggs as he did. But since Crusher does not know how many eggs he found, AJ offers him the calculator which he uses. Crusher learns he found 99, which is one away from 100. After Crusher leaves, AJ does the calculation on their own egg pile and learn they have 99 too; whoever finds the next egg wins the chocolate trophy. AJ uses his Visor View and finds the last egg bouncing on a fountain in the park, but Crusher is not as pleased when he hears Blaze coming to get it. To stop him, Crusher constructs a giant robot gopher which throws giant vegetables at him. Fortunately, Blaze has an idea to get past: he turns into power shears which can cut the vegetables. He finds them and chops them with help from the viewers and makes it through safely. Blaze finally finds the 100th egg, just as Crusher found it as well and is about to grab it. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to grab the egg first and send Crusher falling into the fountain, winning the 100 Egg Challenge and earning the chocolate trophy. As he and AJ share chocolates, Crusher cries over the fact he lost, so Blaze offers him a chocolate which he happily accepts. Blaze then proceeds to share the chocolate trophy with everyone. Afterwards, Crusher runs into Pickle one last time, who is still smelling the flowers, and thinks the last one will be the best-smelling one yet. When Crusher smells it however, he finds it smells like a smelly shoe and flees the scene, while Pickle smells it and enjoys it, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept